<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toy Story: Jessie Back Story(Human Au) by Broppy2314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643160">Toy Story: Jessie Back Story(Human Au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314'>Broppy2314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jessie childhood while dealing with the lost of her father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toy Story: Jessie Back Story(Human Au)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dustin and Bella are of parents I made for Jessie I hope you like them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a little farm a redheaded girl named Jessie was playing. Her father Dustin was watching her with worry in his eyes. Her mother Bella gesture him to talk to her. So he took the breath and went outside.</p><p>“Jessie! Come here!” </p><p>She stopped playing and went over to him.</p><p> “Yes Daddy?” He sat down on the steps and gestured her to sit next to him which she did.</p><p>“There….something I need to tell you. And it’s not exactly good news.” “Okay, what is it?” “Ya know…. how I’ve been going to the doctor a lot?” “Yeah?” “Well, they finally figured out what was wrong with me. As it turns out I have….C-c….cancer.” </p><p>“Can-sir? What that?” She said confused</p><p>“Is a very mean disease. Sometimes deadly. It’s where your body starts fighting.” “But you’ll be okay right Papa?” </p><p>He looked down at her smiling then ruffled her hair.* “I’m not going down without a fight kiddo don’t ya worry.” “You’re the strongest Cowboy I’ve ever known I know you’ll be okay.” </p><p>But as months pass Dustin started to get worse and worse. No matter what medication treatment or surgery he had nothing was working. On one check up day he was not please with the results.</p><p>“What do ya mean it’s getting worse?! I’ve done everything! The treatments the medication the surgeries how can it be still getting worse?!” He screamed.</p><p>Doctor:“Mr Dustin we’re doing the best we can!” “I’ve got a family to think about! I can’t let this thing beat me I have to be there for them!” Doctor:“Calm down we’re trying-” “WELL TRY HARDER!” </p><p>But it kept getting worse with each passing week. Too soon enough he was in a hospital bed not having much time.</p><p> “Ya know, I’ve never lost anything got 2nd or 3rd….. But never lost.” He said weakly. Bella:“Dustin….” She said sadly. Jessie:“You’ll be okay Papa you just need rest!” </p><p>Dustin:“I’m gonna miss the lot am I?…. Your first rodeo, your first crush that I could hunt down…. Your graduation.” </p><p>Jessie:“You’ll be there Papa you just need rest!” Dustin weakly look at her a weak shaking hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry kiddo…I’m afraid I lost this one. But I never gave up, you shouldn’t either.” </p><p>Suddenly with all his strength he took off his hat and placed it on Jessie head.</p><p> “Never give up on your dreams…. No matter what happens I’ll always be with you. Promise me that.” Jessie sniffle a bit before nodding a bit.Jessie:“I will Papa I promise.” </p><p>Dustin smiled weakly. The Beats of his heart started to get slower.</p><p>“I…. love you… girls.” Bella:“We love you too Dustin.” Jessie:“Yeah, I love ya too.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the beats stopped. Dustin hand felt the bed the girls looked at him and so he was gone.* Jessie:“Papa? Papa?!” They started to cry.</p><p>Jessie:“PAPA!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>